


Successors

by Kemrys



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Evie and Mal are half-sisters, F/F, F/M, I'm playing around with canon, M/M, Mal is a softie, Updates Will Be Slow
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:02:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27110893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kemrys/pseuds/Kemrys
Summary: Mal and Evie, best friends (not that they'd acknowledge it), sisters in anything but blood (no, wait, they are,) were ready to take on the world (and possibly take it over). Jay and Carlos were eager to help them.But when their quest takes them to Auradon, perhaps force isn't the way to the top. It could be the time to employ some finesse.
Relationships: Ben/Evie (Disney: Descendants), Evie & Jay & Mal & Carlos de Vil, Evie & Mal (Disney), Li Lonnie/Mal
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

“Come on E, wake up,” I shook my half-sister’s shoulder, urging her to get up from the beat-up mattress she’s been curled up on for the last couple of hours.

She looked so peaceful sleeping. Every moment that she was awake on the Isle, she seemed so cautious, untrusting of anyone who wasn’t me, Jay, or Carlos. Now, her relaxed features and the blue hair that she inherited from our father made her seem so small and innocent. She would have fit right in at Auradon. I know I would not. I wasn’t made for love. I didn't let it affect me. Anyone who ever saw me caring about others tried to use it to their advantage. Everyone except for the people who eventually ended up becoming my crew. Because of that, I dyed my hair purple. Two blue-haired girls attracted too much attention on the Isle. One isn’t too bad. Thanks to Dizzy, many people rocked unusual haircuts or colors.

“Please Evie,” I resorted to begging when she didn’t move. I knew scaring her awake is a bad idea from previous experiences. I still have a weirdly shaped scar on my right arm to prove that. It looks a bit like an oval with two edges.

“Fine,” She groaned before opening her eyes.

I rolled mine. “Don’t scare me like that, you dork.”

The fear that she was not sleeping but was unconscious from fatigue or hunger was not as unrealistic as one would think. It has happened before. Not only to Evie, but to most occupants of the Isle of the Lost.

She smiled but didn’t promise me anything. I fought down the feeling of pride. That… That was the way of the Isle. Implying soothing assurances without any intentions to go through with them. Or you know, straight-up lying.

“What’s up M?” She yawned and I felt guilt stir in my gut. I could’ve let her sleep a couple more hours while we could afford it.

“Uma has Beelzebub,” I clenched my fists and looked away from her.

“What?” Evie demanded as she shot up from the mattress with the speed that would make the mentioned cat’s owner jealous. And Carlos De Vil was one of the quickest runners in this hell hole.

“Shrimpy took him when Carlos was running errands for his mother,” I scowled, “She’s holding him hostage but said that no harm would come to him if all four of us come to her ship tomorrow at noon.”

Evie blinked in confusion. “She doesn’t have a ship.”

“Must’ve won another boat,” I shrugged nonchalantly. “Hope she sinks this one too.”

The corners of Evie’s lips curled up. “You’re mean, Mal.”

“You know it,” I grinned back at my sister. “So, are you up for a meeting with the boys?”

“Course,” She nodded.

Her mother arranged the baddie bags to give away on Evie’s sixth birthday. When Evie found out what Carlos got, she fell in love with the fluffball. She adored other kids’ pets as well, but it was Beelzebub that she had the most access to. I swear, that cat didn’t lack anything for the last few years. She’d do and get anything for it, even when the times were dark. It has gotten us into some sticky situations, but we always worked things out.

On that same birthday, my mother forbade me from seeing Evie ever again. It’s pretty obvious how that command worked out. I think it had less to do with the whole no invitation thing and more with the fact that Hades left her half a decade ago, and Evie appeared shortly after that. My mother was a bitter woman, and she tried to take it out on the Evil Queen and Evie. I should have just kept my mouth shut and said that I didn’t want to go to the party.

“You coming, Mal?” My half-sister’s voice jarred me from my thoughts and I nodded.

“Yeah,” I smirked, “How do you want to play it?”

“Desperation,” She decided after a few seconds of contemplation.

I nodded. That was probably for the best. Evie could not pretend to not care about the fluffball’s fate if her life depended on it. She wore her heart on her homemade sleeve. I only recently started to teach her how to lie, and Ginny Gothel and E’s mother have been trying to get her to learn to flirt to get her way.

We walked over to Hell’s Kitchen to grab the white-haired boy, and after that, we got Jay at Jafar’s shop. We spent the evening plotting. Carlos and Evie also managed to do their homework at the same time.

By the next morning, we had a decent strategy. Evie would act slightly unstable to unnerve Uma and her crew. Carlos would act as if he’s trying to calm her (and himself as it’s his cat) down. Jay would intimidate the pirates. I would negotiate. All of us would be armed. Evie and I with daggers, Jay with the sword he stole last week, and Carlos with his chemicals.

We needed to be careful to not let anybody know what was happening too. If Dizzy found out, she’d charge in without a plan. Celia would probably tag along for the ride.

“You think Hadie would be willing to distract them?” Jay asked when I brought that up.

I tried to hide a grin at the thought of my little brother trying to divert Celia’s attention from us. It was a good idea in theory. Practically though? He got tongue-tied every time Dr. Facilier’s daughter walked by.

Carlos seemed to read my expression. “If we give them something to do, it should be fine.”

“Like?” Jay furrowed his brows.

“I could ask Dizzy to make something for me,” Evie frowned, “But I don’t think that would work for Hadie and Celia.”

“We can have them scout your mom’s castle,” I came up with the idea, “You said she was out, right?”

The castle was unofficially protected by our gang. It should be safe enough for the kids. And if somebody did wander off there, these munchkins were adept at self-defense.

“Yes, she went to get more makeup and shouldn’t be back till Friday,” Evie confirmed, relaxing.

“Awesome,” Carlos nodded, “Anyway, what is up with Auradon? They’ve been using fireworks without stopping for hours. It’s getting annoying.”

“I heard that it’s the prince’s fifteenth birthday,” My little sister muttered dreamily.

“I just hope they stop before night time,” Jay grumbled, and I noticed the dark circles under his eyes.

I nodded my agreement and let myself get lost in my thoughts. Tomorrow we’ll take back what’s ours from Shrimpy, and she’ll regret ever trying to undermine us. She’ll eat her own words.

_ “I win this time Mallie, again. It’s becoming disappointing.” _

I’ll show her disappointment. That little washout will be disappointed in herself this time.


	2. Chapter 2

It ended like a lot of out gang fights do:

With Uma tied to the mast of her ship, Harry dangling by the side of the boat, barely holding on to the railing, and Gil uselessly trying to free Uma. I was half holding, half choking out one of the pirates who managed to remain standing throughout the fight. Carlos was keeping the other two at bay by threatening them with explosions and blowing up the ship. It might sound desperate, but he made it work. Evie was holding Beelzebub to her chest with one hand and swinging her dagger wildly with another. Jay was sword fighting CJ, who unexpectedly showed up to help her big brother.

After the smelly urchin who tried to attack me dropped to the deck unconscious, I went to assist Jay. I knew that Carlos could manage to disable his enemies without blowing up the ship if he needed to, and E could handle herself, even if she seemed so damn innocent all the time. Jafar’s son, on the other hand, was going against one of the more feared villain kids without any formal training in sword fighting. It was a miracle that he managed this long. CJ’s old man trained her so that she wouldn’t be completely defenseless when her siblings were away.

“Ah, Mal!” “ She grinned, “So nice of you to join us.”

I rolled my eyes. “Nice? That’s the best insult you can come up with?”

“I don’t need to come up with insults to offend you,” She made a sudden jab with her sword, and Jay’s went flying across the deck and landed on the other side of the ship, “You tend to do that to yourself when you lose. All I need to do is make you lose. Easy.”

I saw green (no, not red, green) and lunged at her. She laughed as she parried my blows. I was lucky that the sword I won from one of the pirates had a greater reach than hers. If I were fighting with my dagger, I’d lose in a heartbeat.

“Don’t be so cocky,” I growled, annoyed.

“I’m not,” She smirked before stomping on my foot, making me stumble back in surprise and pain.

On the other hand, the sword’s length hindered me from doing too well in close combat. I grimaced.

“What, you can dish it out, but can’t take it?” She laughed again, and the sound grated on my nerves.

For a moment, the sun peeked out from the clouds. Its rays hit CJ’s golden hair at just the right angle, temporarily blinding me. 

She took the opportunity to attack, which I predicted, so I blindly stabbed at her too. I can’t tell you exactly what happened, but when I regained my vision, the blonde was clutching her left side, and my left hand instinctively went to one of my cheeks.

It came away with blood. I typically was not nauseated by such things, but something about the sight of my blood at that moment made me queasy.

“So sorry to harm that pretty face of yours,” CJ leered at me, subtly backing away.

I wasn’t focusing on her taunts. Her shirt was slowly darkening as blood seeped in. I must’ve hurt her more than she expected.

I didn’t say anything and didn’t follow her. She needed to go and patch herself up. I knew that logically you could die on the Isle of the Lost, just like you could anywhere, but it never seemed like a true risk until now. Sure, we could go hungry for a few days, but nobody ever died from that on the Isle, at least not yet. And some of our parents were brought back from the dead, just so that they could be imprisoned here. If they were resurrected, why wouldn’t the so-called heroes do the same to us if we died? It’s their fault, after all.

But now, watching CJ stumble away from Uma’s ship made my stomach churn with guilt. Sure, I was a villain, or at least born from one… But could I kill somebody in cold blood?

“Mal!” A blue blur came into my view, “Jeez, M, are you alright?”

“I’m fine E,” I nodded at my half-sister and looked around. It seemed like the fight was over. “Don’t worry about me. How’s the fluff ball?”

“Beelzebub is sleeping,” The bluenette rolled her eyes fondly, “What happened to your face?”

“CJ happened,” I scowled, not going into details.

“Ah,” She nodded before taking a look around too, “I’ll help disinfect it when we get back to the lair. Nothing here to do that with.”

I almost rolled my eyes. When had Evie not worried about me? 

“Victory is ours!” Jay declared from behind me. I willed my body not to move and show my startlement. “Sorry I couldn’t help you out with CJ.”

“S’fine,” I muttered, honestly just wanting to forget about the blonde girl. The fact that Jay was apologizing… he shouldn’t have been doing that, it’s the Isle of the Lost. When had anyone ever apologized here?

“So,” Carlos’s voice came from my right side, “What now, Captain, oh, Captain?”

“Don’t call me that, “ I frowned, taking in the ship once again. “Evie, start raiding their pantry. I will join you soon. Carlos, take the freezer room.”

I knew that it was highly unlikely that there was anything in the freezers, or that they might not even be working, but it was better to check just in case. Evie and Carlos nodded and disappeared into the depths of the vessel.

“And me?” Jay asked curiously, swinging his sword, vanquishing invisible foes.

“You’re the look-out. Make sure none of the pirates interfere if they come to or get free.” I gave one last order for today.

“Sure thing boss,” He nodded seriously before leaning back against the mast next to Uma.

I gave him a nod back and followed my sister.

We had a feast that day.


	3. Chapter 3

_ Come back to the Bargain Castle, you ungrateful little brat. _

I stared at the smudged note in my hand for a second before crumpling it up and throwing it into the trash can near the door without looking. If my mother wanted me back beneath her thumb, she’d have to do more than send Diablo after me. The damn bird found me at Frollo’s earlier. For all mother has yelled at me, she can’t actually hurt me anymore. I spend most of my time either out, roaming the island, or in our hideout, the location of which is still a mystery to her. I’ll keep it that way for as long as possible.

I got into another argument with her this morning. It was the usual  _ “Why are you doing this to me, Mal? You are supposed to be like  _ _ me _ _ , not like that loser of a father of yours or that sundowner’s vain daughter!”  _ Usually, I would’ve just kept my mouth shut, and pretended to agree with everything she said, but I snapped. Words came pouring out of me like a damn waterfall, drenching my mother in hostility and impertinence. Words like  _ “scatterbrained”  _ and  _ “control freak”  _ and  _ “Shut your mouth! Crap is coming out of it again.”  _

I’ve never freaked out more than when I stormed out of my mother’s castle, but I also haven’t felt that free in a long time either. Someone asked me if I was alright when I barged into Frollo’s Creperie, but I just laughed. The strangled sound scared the poor guy away. I got my lunch and made my way back to the hideout satisfied.

“You okay boss?” Carlos asked quietly.

I nodded numbly before a smile slowly emerged on my face once again.

“I’m… Great,” I snorted, “Haven’t felt this good in a while.”

“Okay…” His eyebrow twitched up, but he didn’t ask any questions. Not any serious ones anyway. “...Wanna egg your mom’s castle?”

While food usually would not be wasted on the Isle of the Lost, eggs are a special case. Most of them that are delivered here are so far past the expiration date that their smell makes you want to hurl. I’ve never seen anyone actually eat one of those things and not throw up soon after.

I grinned at him. “Sure. I think Jay’s rubbing off on you. You’ve gotten bolder.”

Carlos rolled his eyes and grabbed his jacket. “And you’ve gotten more annoying.”

“You flatter me,” I sighed with a small smile on my face.

He rolled his eyes again.

“Didn’t mean to,” Carlos grabbed his jacket and waited for me to get up before heading for the door.

“They never do,” I shrugged, nonplussed, and let the door bang shut behind me.

“North docks or south?” the white and black-haired boy asked as I checked our surroundings.

“South,” I decided calmly.

Food came through the Goblin Wharf, but it spread from that point to the dock to two points of the Isle of the Lost. Maleficent controlled the wharf itself, but pirates controlled both of the docks, so their control of the north of the island was more airtight than she liked. You could find Blackbeard, Captain Hook, and his numerous children there. CJ is the most dangerous one of those. Harry is the most infuriating. Harriet was cool when she wasn’t trying to set up her brother with people. The south coast was Ursula’s territory. Uma’s, if you believed  _ her _ . It was mostly her crew that controlled the land. Hook’s children started showing up there more and more recently. We could take them. For eggs though? It shouldn’t even be a fight. That stuff is just not worth it. We could trade something for it if the situation called for it. I doubt it would. Us taking them would be like taking the trash out for Uma, which, as disagreeable as that would be for me… It would be more unpleasant for my mother.

We walked quietly, sometimes jogging to avoid talking to certain people, like Anthony Tremaine. When we reached the shore, Uma was already waiting for me. One of the pirates must’ve tipped her off.

“Just the two of you,” She grinned, “Not going to be a long fight.”

“We don’t want a fight,” I smiled back with my most innocent expression, “We want the eggs.”

“Ugh,” Her face crinkled up with distaste, “And why should I give them to you?”

“That way you can say that you helped egg Maleficent’s castle,” Carlos piped up.

“So that she could skin me? No thanks.” Uma scowled at him, “And how do I know you’re aren’t going to do the same to my house? Or the Serpent School for that matter?”

“Why would we? I already made sure a bad smell or at least the nickname it caused followed you around forever,” I rolled my eyes, and took in our surroundings. Since we started talking with Uma as her crew started to surround us.

Her glower deepened, but she gestured to one of the pirates to go somewhere. Presumably to get what we came for.

“You leave my name out of it,” Shrimpy sighed. I didn’t know if she meant the egging or the nickname, but I wasn’t going to ask.

I nodded as the pirate from earlier returned with four boxes of eggs. I took two of them. Carlos did the same.

We backed away carefully, not trusting the pirates not to attack. Surprisingly they didn’t. The walk to the Bargain Castle was quick and relatively uneventful.

When we got there there was nobody around, and soon we understood why. Raised voices resonated from the building.

“I want to see her!” My father’s voice was hoarse. I got the feeling that this was not the first time he said that. I felt a tiny bit of pity as I knew what that was like. Talking to my mother was like talking to a wall most of the time.

“And I want my dignity back!” Mother’s voice was shrill. “What the hell was I thinking when I slept with you?”

“What the hell was I thinking when I married you?” Dad shot back.

“Like marriage was ever important to you!” Something that sounded suspiciously like a slap came after the words. “Never stopped you from cheating!”

“Should we come back later?” Carlos shifted uncomfortably from one food to another.

“No,” I answered, “No better time to egg the house than now. They wouldn’t notice if a storm rolled up right now, so ensnared with each other.”

“Whatever you say, boss,” Carlos shrugged before lowering one of his boxes to the ground and opening another. I mirrored his movements.

“Gods, why are you even here? Stupidity is not a crime, you should be able to leave this place. It might become more bearable for actual villains,” My father yelled.

I winced, “Oh, now he’s done it,” and chucked the first egg at my former home.

“Did you forget my actual crimes, you moron?” My mother yelled right back as Carlos threw an egg. It hit the wall higher than mine did. I resisted the urge to pout. “Why am I surprised? Brains aren’t everything. In your case, they’re nothing. I only married you because you claimed to be the God of Riches. And you looked halfway decent. My standards clearly weren’t high enough.”

“I really don’t need to hear this,” I gagged and threw two eggs at once.

Carlos chuckled and I glared at him.

“Hell is wallpapered with all of your deleted selfies!” My father bellowed back.  _ Crack!  _ An egg shattered two or three inches away from a window. I winced, berating myself. They wouldn’t notice eggs cracking, but they would notice a broken window. I resolved to be more careful.

“Ha! Joke’s on you! I never used a phone!” Maleficent crowed back. “I had prepared for a battle of wits but I see you came unarmed.”  _ Crack! _

“You want an insult? Look in the mirror!”  _ Crack! Crack! Crack! _

“Such a little man, but such a drama queen!” Mother laughed.  _ Crack!  _ “If brain cells had value, you’d be broke.”

“If I got a penny for everyone I've met who is as beautiful as you, I'd have all the money in the world!” I fought back a laugh as I tossed the last egg in my first box.

Carlos snickered, “This makes me glad I don’t have a father figure around.”

“They’re not so bad,” I shook my head, opening the second box, “Separately, and with moderation.”

“Stop trying to be a smart ass, you’re just an ass!” My mother screamed. I wondered how the glass windows were still intact.  _ Crack! _

“Keep rolling your eyes Maleficent, maybe you’ll find your brain back there!” Dad sounded less mad and more tired. That… was a bad sign. We needed to finish up quickly. I told as much to Carlos and he nodded.

“And you keep talking, maybe someday you’ll say something intelligent.” My mother’s voice was quieter now too. I hurriedly launched several eggs in the air.

“I don’t have time for this!” My father declared.  _ Crack!  _ “Can I ignore you some other time?”

“Crap! Come on Mal, let’s go,” Carlos was panicking.

“Yeah,” I nodded, chucked the last two of my eggs at my former home, dropped the box on the ground, and broke into a run. “They should notice the smell any minute now too.”

Carlos nodded as he easily caught up with and overtook me, “Race you to the hideout?”

“I’m not taking that bet,” I clenched my fist but sped up my face.

He got there first.

I didn’t mind.


End file.
